


Oddball 10

by BoiTobio (jam_minimini)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of angst, Hinata POV, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, can u actually belIEVE THEYRE SOULMATES, hinata centric, idk really, is this a lot, kageyama is very in love, oh my lord, slowburn, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jam_minimini/pseuds/BoiTobio
Summary: 10.realizations.Hinata Shouyou realizes 10 things about his volleyball partner, Kageyama Tobio
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 32
Kudos: 215





	Oddball 10

**Author's Note:**

> I cried a lot as I wrote parts of this. I can't believe Haikyuu is almost done. 😭
> 
> Anyways!! If u find any inconsistencies with the writing style it's bc i started writing this around this time last year hehe. I realized i never will be satisfied with the way i wrote it ?? But i hope u see something in it anyway🥺

*--*--*--*

**i** .

It had been their fateful first meeting, dramatic and passionate as can be. 

It was unfortunate enough that Yukigaoka Junior High’s boys’ volleyball team was composed mostly of volunteers with minimal knowledge about the sport. It was just too cruel of the universe to have pitted them against one of the strongest schools in the prefecture, Kitagawa Daiichi, right off the bat. 

Hinata Shouyou heard the whispers and musings of the other volleyball fans and athletes around him, talking about a so-called “King of the Court”. He thought it was cool. He wanted an awesome nickname like that one day, something that would trigger chills to run down people’s spines and instill fear in their opponents. 

(Shouyou would soon realize that the name “King of the Court” would be sneered instead of reverently used, and that it instilled fear in His Majesty’s teammates themselves.)

However, as regal and as sophisticated the nickname may be, Shouyou didn’t think the name suited him. Maybe it may have, when Shouyou first encountered him in the men’s restroom, when the tall setter reprimanded his underclassmen for being late. But it was completely opposite on the court, where he was so clearly not favored by his own comrades. He threw tosses that were great in itself, but difficult for the spikers to hit. He yelled a lot and looked angry all the time. Shouyou thought a king should be wise and dependable, powerful but responsible. Kageyama Tobio was a tyrant. 

But Shouyou didn’t mind all that. To him, Kageyama Tobio was an enemy--a strong, high wall that he had to surpass in order to be called strong as well, to prove himself, to stay on the court and play longer. Shouyou didn’t mind the King, not until he so viciously scorned him personally.

“ _ What have you been doing these past three years?” _

Shouyou’s chest tightened and his eyes blurred. What did Kageyama Tobio know? What did this tyrant know about how hard he fought just to  _ be  _ here, in this gym, playing volleyball? How could he say that when Shouyou gave his all in making up for his team’s unsynced set ups and uncoordinated spikes? Suddenly the King was no longer just a king. He was Kageyama Tobio, a certified asshole and a big, talented obstacle Shouyou had to surpass.

Hinata Shouyou realized that from then on, their lives will be forever intertwined, may it be by fate's doing, or by his own force. 

*--*--*--*

**ii** .

Meeting Kageyama Tobio once more on the same side of the net was a plot twist of a lifetime. To think that his sworn rival would now be the one tossing to him--it was unthinkable! Nobody should expect that they would get along--and they lived up to that. They fought and bickered every single day, turning everything into a competition, no matter how frivolous. May it be running to the gym, receiving serves, tying shoelaces or eating, they cared a little too much about who did it faster or better. 

(But Shouyou knew to himself that Kageyama Tobio was the better receiver, better setter, better spiker, better player, with better experience, better judgement and better chances of becoming a regular.)

And Sugawara Koshi--Suga-san--had known all that, even without Shouyou explicitly saying anything. He just knew that Kageyama Tobio was one of his biggest insecurities, that Kageyama Tobio was just all that and too much, that Kageyama Tobio should already freaking know that Shouyou couldn’t even compare to him, and yet the setter still bit back whenever Shouyou initiated a squabble. Shouyou knew that Kageyama Tobio should probably know that they were not on the same level, and yet the King somehow still gave his all in their little competitions.

_ “Your most formidable enemy has now become your most formidable ally.” _

And indeed, he had become so. Kageyama Tobio’s tosses were impeccable. Kageyama Tobio was so great and talented that Shouyou put 100% faith in him with his eyes closed. He'd jump and trust that the setter’s toss will be there for his hand to spike. Slowly, Kageyama Tobio started to evolve into a team player instead of a dictator. Rather than a self-centered king who knows only his own desires, he became a dependable member on and off the court. The title “King of the Court” was given another, purer meaning--an amazing ruler with the best intentions and wise judgements. Kageyama Tobio became more attentive to the attackers’ requests and set preferences, more generous with his praise and congratulatory (albeit a little stiff) smiles. Slowly, but very surely, Kageyama Tobio became a teammate to Shouyou instead of an opponent. 

In middle school, all Hinata wanted was a team. In high school, he got something even more special--Kageyama Tobio. Despite their bickering and competitiveness against each other, the flames of their passion burned together--brighter, hotter, stronger--on the same side of the net. 

Hinata Shouyou realized that the tyrant king Kageyama Tobio had changed into Kageyama, the 9 to his 10.

*--*--*--*

**iii** .

It was after the eventful match with Shiratorizawa that Shouyou was made hyper aware of just how large of a crevice was settled between him and Kageyama. The cracks ran deep and long, emphasizing the huge gap between their abilities as volleyball players. Kageyama was just invited to attend the All Japan Youth Training Camp for Under-19. And while Shouyou had been somewhat proud for his teammate, he couldn’t help the greed and jealousy that crept up his limbs and made him listless. 

It was like the fact that Kageyama was a genius after all was smacked into Shouyou’s face. Of course, despite stubbornly claiming otherwise, Shouyou knew in the back of his mind that Kageyama was on a whole different level, not just compared to him, but to the whole Karasuno team. Packing that fact into a small compact box and shoving it somewhere in his brain where he can’t easily get back to it was the only way for Shouyou to ignore it and trudge on with his goal of defeating his rival. Except this time, when Kageyama left for the training camp without so much as a simple goodbye to Shouyou, the contents of the said box just sprung open, force-opened other closed gates and compartments inside Shouyou’s mind and triggered all sorts of thoughts and feelings to spring forth--the most prominent one being hunger.

Hunger for improvement. Hunger for more opportunities. Hunger for more practice, more information, more experience. Hunger for more games, for stronger opponents, for Nationals. 

And so Shouyou had to make things happen for himself. It wasn’t too big of a deal that he wasn’t as good as the other first years--he can always train harder to get to their level. He worked hard, broke rules, disciplined himself--all to catch up to the prodigy who had been proclaimed his “partner”, even though most of the time it didn’t really, truly, fully feel like so. 

Their difference in skill also led Shouyou to realize that someday, Kageyama is going to leave him for better teammates, better spikers who can hit the ball more powerfully, with better technique and versatility. He’s going to be meeting better,  _ taller _ middle blockers who can sync with him better and do more than just spike and attack. Kageyama is going to have better teammates and better coaches and better opponents--opponents that they won’t get to face together. 

Hinata Shouyou realized that as much as he wanted to catch up to Kageyama and surpass him, he also wanted to do that with him, together.

*--*--*--*

**iv** .

Hinata Shouyou lived nowhere near Karasuno. In fact, the school was so out of his way, that he had to take more than two hours of travel just to get to and from his home. Yukigaoka was much nearer; although he still had to ride his bike for a few minutes, he didn’t have to bike uphill then take a bus or train. That being said, not one of his previous school mates attended Karasuno as well, Shouyou being the sole Yukigaoka alumnus in that high school. That meant Shouyou didn’t know anyone from Karasuno, and unlike the other first years who at least knew someone in their batch, he had to start from scratch and make new friends. Not that that was particularly challenging for him anyway. He got along with just anybody. 

And yet, for someone so friendly and charismatic, Shouyou hung around Kageyama, who was the total opposite of said adjectives, a lot. Kageyama  _ was  _ technically the only first year Shouyou knew, despite their first meeting being less than desirable and their second meeting being even worse. Shouyou was pretty sure that Kageyama didn’t know anyone else besides him either, because all his Kita-Dai teammates all entered powerhouse schools like Aoba Johsai, and if there were any other first years from his alma mater, Shouyou doubted that Kageyama would be friendly enough to actually know them. 

It was easy for Shouyou to make friends. By the end of the first week of classes, he had already befriended most of the class, save for those who refuse his friendship because of their own dislike for having friends in general. But those normal enough to have a conversation with all connected with Shouyou, because he was like a bright ball of sunshine, like just being in his presence activated one’s vitamin D. That said, Shouyou never had a shortage of friends to hang out with. Someone was always willing to eat lunch with him; someone was always happy to spend study periods with him; however, as much as his friends are available, there is no other place that Shouyou would rather be than in the volleyball gym, practicing spikes with Kageyama. Of course, it didn’t always _have_ to be with him. He could always practice alone--he was a master at that, after all--he didn’t necessarily _need_ Kageyama there. 

But as he got used to having the setter there with him to train during their daily lunch rendezvous, on the rare occasion that Kageyama did have to skip because of some teacher asking for him, Shouyou started to feel lonely. He did ask Yamaguchi to toss to him a bit, and although the pinch server’s sets were more than he could ask for, it just didn’t feel right without Kageyama’s irritated quips and insults laced with just the smallest bit of constructive criticism. Yamaguchi was just too nice, picking the ball up himself instead of Kageyama’s usual bark of,  _ “Go get the ball, dumbass!”.  _ Yamaguchi praised Hinata for getting the ball through, even though personally, it didn’t feel right at all--something Kageyama would have totally noticed and told him to repeat. In the end, despite Kageyama being the more ruthless and crass one, Shouyou found him more comfortable to train with. 

Hinata Shouyou realized that despite their stark differences, Kageyama might just be the one who knew him the best, and maybe even the one he’d consider his best friend. 

*--*--*--*

**v.**

It was after the Inter-high preliminaries. Or was it during? Or before? Shouyou didn’t remember exactly when it started, but Kageyama seemed to, without fail, sit beside him in the bus whenever they set off for another location to duke it out with other volleyball  ~~ monsters ~~ players. It wasn’t that big of a deal. It was just Kageyama sitting beside him. Shouyou remembered feeling a little confused as to why the often grouchy boy would opt to be seated next to the very being that irked him everyday. Back then, Shouyou might’ve even teased Kageyama of not having enough of him, or of missing him too much in such a short amount of time, and maybe back then, Kageyama would’ve responded with an irritated grunt and an elbow to the side, but recently, things weren’t the same as  _ back then. _

Shouyou didn’t remember exactly when it started, but he did remember where it began to change. It was after their match with Aoba Johsai, the one they fought well and hard in, but unfortunately ultimately lost. Everybody had been tired--tired from playing, tired from thinking, tired from cheering the team on, tired from wallowing in self pity, tired from sobbing their hearts out--and not a soul was awake, save for the bus driver, Takeda-sensei, and probably Coach Ukai as well. Shouyou remembered the two coaches quietly conversing in the front part of the vehicle, with hushed and undecipherable words and body language. The only reason that he wasn’t asleep like everybody else was because he was terribly uncomfortable in his seat. 

The bus’ seat had a weird, totally discriminatory bump on its head rest, probably where a rider’s neck should be. Maybe if the rider was ridiculously  _ tall _ , then maybe that totally unnecessary bump would have been comfortable as a neck support, but for someone like him, Hinata Shouyou, height: 162.8 cm, said protrusion was merely another device to cause headaches and nausea because of how it prevented Shouyou’s whole head from properly resting against the bus seat. Shouyou snuck a glance at Kageyama, who was sleeping with his arms crossed, the corners of his eyes still a little red, and his neck perfectly supported by the backrest’s curvature. Shouyou peeked behind through the slim space between his seat and Kageyama’s, and saw Noya-senpai, who was shorter than him, precariously thrown over Tanaka-senpai. Their libero even moved his arms around, probably comfy enough to dream about receiving the greatest of spikes. Shouyou was a bit envious of them. He had been on his feet, running and jumping as much as he could--and yet the luxury of sleep was stolen from him by some incompetent, insensitive, thoughtless seat designer. 

Shouyou took one last look at his second year senpais, the way they were curled up against each other, and then returned his gaze back to his seatmate. The image of him leaning against Kageyama suddenly popped up in his mind, and now he couldn’t unsee the tantalizing sight of a good sleep. Shouyou blushed and made a distressed, otherwise funny face, if it hadn't been caused by some weird, tumultuous and confusing and embarrassing ~~feelings~~ _weirdness_ he felt inside his gut. But Kageyama’s shoulder looked so inviting--it looked like it was just the right height for him to rest his head on, too--but if it ended up waking up their dear darling grump, then Shouyou would probably never be able to sleep for the rest of their ride (or for all the rest of their bus rides, depending how deep the trauma would run). But Shouyou was just so tired. Just so, so tired, that maybe if Kageyama woke up to see him like this, he could just make an excuse and say his head lolled off or something. It was not that big of a deal. They were friends (sort of). Exhaustion was a perfectly acceptable reason should he be caught and forced to explain things. It was just Shouyou making everything dramatic-- _no,_ scratch that-- it was his _stomach_ that did somersaults at the thought of resting against Kageyama’s shoulder that made things dramatic _and_ difficult.

In the end, Shouyou ended up leaning against Kageyama anyway, regardless of how he chose to sleep. The bus twisted and turned, letting inertia take a hold of the contents of the bus and rummaging them about a bit. Shouyou’s limp head fit perfectly against Kageyama’s shoulder,  ~~almost as if it was meant to be that way~~ , and the shorter boy didn’t know if Kageyama woke up sometime in the middle, but he had a long, deep, undisrupted sleep. There were times wherein he slipped in and out of consciousness, and at some point, Kageyama’s own head fell on top of his own, making his odd, but quirky habit of grinding his teeth noticeable to Shouyou. 

Waking up was a mess; Kageyama was the first to stir, and his movement roused Shouyou as well, the instant that their eyes met as they fully woke caused blood to rush into their puffy faces, and embarrassment soon flooded in after. The grogginess from being asleep not too long ago, together with the still evidently somber air inside the bus, put a leash on their usually rampaging mouths, and so they were left to deal with the awkwardness silently and rather calmly. (They still elbowed each other and flicked each other here and there, but that was already calm, in their own messed up standard.)

But after that, it just became a wordless instinct between the two of them. Shouyou didn’t have to ask--he never really asked, in the first place, but--it was just  _ that  _ sentiment between them. They would allow this, whatever this is, this  _ dependency _ , to stay. It was okay. Shouyou and Kageyama were both tired, and it’s  ~~ extremely ~~ comfortable for both of them to use each other as a tool for sleeping soundly. It was a symbiotic relationship or whatever. It wasn’t a big deal. It would just be during bus rides. It was just Kageyama. 

Hinata Shouyou realized, with all the weird, nauseating and unintelligible ~~feelings~~ _abnormalities_ raging on in his whole being, that he fit snugly in the grooves of Kageyama’s body, and that that grouch--who was all planes and angles--was actually capable of being soft. 

*--*--*--*

**vi.**

There were times wherein Kageyama would go all silent when they leave the gym. He would take one last look at the court, as if he'd be parting from it for a very long time, before turning the lights off and locking the doors. It didn't happen very often, but he did do it regularly at some point, just before winter began. He'd linger inside the gym for a bit, even after Daichi-san had yelled at him and Shouyou to go home and rest. Shouyou waited for him out of politeness, but he was always curious about the way Kageyama seemed loath to let go of the court.

"It will still be there tomorrow, you know," Shouyou had said on one of his more impatient days and Kageyama was taking too long with his departure ritual--longer than usual. 

Kageyama turned to him, wide eyed and surprisingly lacking a snarky comeback. Shouyou was jarred. He'd been with Kageyama long enough to be fine tuned with his quirks and enigmatic personality, so it came as a bit of a shock when the usually fiery setter didn't retaliate and instead diverted his eyes back to the empty gymnasium.

"And you too?" Kageyama asked softly after a long stretch of silence. It was scary. It was already terrifying enough to deal with a hot tempered monster player, but this Kageyama was a whole different brand of frightening. He was unfamiliarly subdued and sensitive and  _ sad _ , even though his face remained every bit as stone cold as usual. His mouth and eyebrows remained lax, betraying no emotion, save for his eyes that were just a little bit wider than normal, making him look years younger.

Shouyou didn't know how to answer that question. Should he playfully brush it off, or tease him for being sentimental? Should he point out that Kageyama was out of it, that he had forgotten that Shouyou was this little shrimpy that he could barely tolerate? Shouyou decided to remain earnest--in a way for him, that had been a play similar to tossing to the ace--when in doubt, be earnest. 

"Of course, Bakageyama. And the next day too. You're not getting rid of me that easily, you know."

Kageyama just nodded, switched off the lights and locked the door. He didn't speak a word after that. He moved at such a sluggish pace that even Shouyou was overtaking him. Shouyou knew that there was something wrong. He just wished that he knew exactly what was bothering his teammate. It wasn't like he could just ask either. He and Kageyama were certainly comfortable enough to bicker on and off the court without actual contempt for each other, but Shouyou never really saw their relationship go past the realm of volleyball. Even during lunch breaks that they spend together, all they talked about was how to improve their quick, or how to gain better balance midair, or what brand of knee pads won't irritate Shouyou's sensitive skin. These kinds of topics, like "what's made you so sad?" or "are you okay?", just didn't seem like something they'd be able to talk about openly. 

They reached the school gate, and normally, they would be parting by then, but Kageyama's earlier question had stuck to Shouyou. He didn't want to leave his  ~~ friend ~~ teammate alone--not when he looked so sad. So he pulled his bike closer to his side and said, "I'll drop by the convenience store near your place and buy some milk. They're the only one with the banana flavor." Which was a total lie. He could buy banana milk two blocks away from his house. 

Kageyama gave him a weird, sort of tormented look, and Shouyou wondered if he made the right decision to accompany him, but when the setter didn't object and instead resumed walking, in the same slow pace as before, Shouyou took that as an invitation. 

The walk was silent. Usually, they would be arguing about something so trivial, but this time, they were awfully calm and quiet. Shouyou itched to say something. It was getting late, and he had a bus to catch and they were walking awfully slow--

"Do you want to bike the ride to your home?" 

Kageyama stared at Shouyou in surprise whereas the smaller of the two turned as red as his hair.

"I meant, ride the bike! You can ride on my back," Shouyou clarified, but it was embarrassing all the same. He didn't know why he even bothered to ask. Kageyama preferred walking anyway

Kageyama's brows tensed and he was suddenly mad. "Just go ahead, then. Ride your bike alone!"

"You're going so slow and your back is still wet from sweat. You're gonna catch a cold out here, you dumb slug!"

"So what?"

"Just go home already! I'm offering my bike and what's left of my energy!"

Kageyama huffed and snatched the handles away from Shouyou. "Fine. But I'm pedaling."

But that triggered something in Shouyou; there was no way he'd let Kageyama pedal--as if he were the better cyclist! So they fought over it for a good three minutes, with Shouyou ending up as the victor.

The ride was just as silent as their walk here had been, but this time, Shouyou didn't feel the need to fill the silence. Kageyama just stood on the spikes on his rear wheel, hands on Shouyou's shoulders, and didn't talk. Obviously whatever had been bothering him before was still in his mind, but the atmosphere was different. Perhaps through the ironic mundaneness of their bickering, Shouyou was able to somehow cheer him up just a little. 

Shouyou stopped at some random convenience store that he didn't know had banana milk or not. Kageyama wordlessly alighted from the bike. He looked at Shouyou, waved a weak hand as farewell, and walked the rest of the way home. 

As Kageyama's retreating back disappeared in the distance, Shouyou couldn't help thinking that he knew so much about Kageyama, and at the same time so little. 

Shouyou realized that he wanted to know more, so that there wouldn't be doubt in his mind, so that he can distinctly and certainly say that Kageyama was a friend, and not just his partner in volleyball.

*--*--*--*

**vii.**

He had a fever. Right in the middle of the last set against Kamomedai. Just when he was earning his time on the court, his body gave up on him, and they had to force him out of the arena just to keep him from playing.

They lost. They lost and Shouyou didn't know whether they would have won had he been there to fight with the team, but he would forever regret not being able to give it his all. He had apologized repeatedly, and he couldn't understand  _ why  _ they weren't even the least bit mad. He failed them. He really did. And most of all--Kageyama. After all his bravado going on and on about winning, about staying on the court longer, he went and disappointed them all by falling sick at the worst possible time. 

It was a painful loss--one that Shouyou only saw through a screen and not even from the bench, and somehow that amplified the pain so much more. And when Coach Ukai had come to visit him with a healthful meal and a lesson to learn, it felt even more painful. It was painful in the sense that Shouyou felt responsible, in the sense that he could've done more, done better. Now the opportunity has passed, their beloved seniors will graduate, and they have to start anew--back to scratch.

His teammates had gone to visit him too. They brought fruits and stories and jokes and none of the heaviness that came with defeat. Everybody seemed to have gotten over it. Even the third years were cheerful and not at all hung up about their last game. They told him that it was already an honor to even just stand on the stage of the Nationals, and that they couldn't have done it without Shouyou. They spoiled him rotten with compliments and praises and even Tsukishima, who had begrudgingly agreed to come, had kind words to offer. Shouyou smiled at them and laughed, but it was all for show. He couldn't bear the fact that they were the ones cheering him up when he had been the one who let them down. 

It didn't help that someone from their team was missing too--their first year setter. Of all people, he'd surely be the one most disappointed. Shouyou was so sure that Kageyama was pissed, that's why he didn't come. It only reminded him of his shortcomings, and so no matter how hard his teammates tried, the most they got from him was a weak chuckle and a false smile.

They left when Takeda-sensei started roll calls and checked if everyone had taken a bath and eaten dinner. Hinata was left all alone in a separate room in their lodging. Talking with the team left him more tired than he should have been. His eyes burned and his muscles ached, and there was just too much he felt at that moment that tears started slipping out, even when his eyes were closed. 

An untimely knock arrived at his door. "Hinata," a gruff voice said. The door slid carefully, and soft footsteps fell at the floor in an effort to not disturb him.

Shouyou furiously wiped his pathetic tears away. He could just chuck the redness up to his fever. Yeah, that was what it was.

Shouyou didn't turn around to face Kageyama. It turned out to be a more difficult feat than he expected. He waited for the setter to berate him and lecture him about his body and tell him how he had cost them the game, but it never came.

"I won't apologize for letting you play," Kageyama said. "Takeda-sensei told me I should've reported it to him as soon as I noticed, but I didn't, and I stand by that decision."

That was right. Kageyama had noticed even when Shouyou himself hadn't. Kageyama was watching him when he didn't eat, when he couldn't sleep, when he was restless and unfocused. It made Shouyou's tummy tighten with undefinable feelings. 

Shouyou didn't say anything back. He just remained motionless, back to Kageyama, and listened.

"The reality was that we needed you to tear holes in their defenses. We needed you to win," he continued. "We totally would have won. You were great as a decoy."

Shouyou's tears started pouring again. He let them flow as silently as possible so Kageyama wouldn't notice.

"And I know more than anyone," Kageyama's voice started to sound more terse, like it was difficult to say. "I know more than anyone how you'd feel if that game was ripped away from you."

It suddenly struck Shouyou that all the while his friends were here visiting him and comforting him with kind words, none of it really stuck with him. They couldn't make him believe that he had no responsibility. It struck Shouyou that it was only Kageyama's insight that he truly valued at a time like this, because he wouldn't lie to him. They weren't exactly  _ friends, _ per se, but they respected each other more than anyone else. The words that Kageyama had said were the words that Shouyou needed to hear. He couldn't bear his senpais saying that they lost because of their own shortcomings. Somehow, even though Kageyama was putting the blame on him, it made Shouyou feel better, like this is what he deserved.

"I won this time, but you better give me a better challenge in the next games."

Stupid Kageyama. Didn't he know that technically, he had been standing on the court longer than Shouyou had been all this time? Didn't he know that he never got subbed out for a serve? Stupid Kageyama forgetting that Noya-senpai took over when he rotated to the back row. Stupid Kageyama with his attempts to chide and challenge Shouyou, that rather than firing him up, gave his heart peace and stability and something to hold onto instead.

Shouyou heard the rustling of a plastic bag and the sloshing of some kind of liquid. He felt Kageyama reach over his body and place a six-carton pack of fresh milk in front of him. 

"Get lots of rest, you idiot. We gotta work on that 'Baaam!' jump of yours."

Shouyou found himself sporting a small, but very true smile despite his tears. It was weird. Kageyama wasn't trying to be of comfort at all, but he ended up making Shouyou smile anyway. Perhaps it's because of the way he paid attention to him. Maybe just as he was attuned to Kageyama's quirks, it was also the other way around. 

Shouyou realized that Kageyama isn't as detached as he seemed to be and that he paid attention and that he probably knew Shouyou more than anybody in the world.

*--*--*--*

**viii.**

Shouyou liked the number 5. It was an upgrade--a new brand, a new identity. It wasn't 10, the number the Little Giant wore. It was the 5 that Hinata Shouyou wore--the Greatest Decoy. 

" _ I told you it was cool," _ Kageyama had said. And Kageyama never lied. 

He liked the other nickname bestowed upon him by the high school volleyball community too, one he shared with Kageyama. They called them the "Freak Twins" which was weird because he and Kageyama were like night and day. There was no chance that they were twins.

But perhaps it was in the way that they know each other so well that they seemed to be able to communicate telepathically. It would happen often on the court. There was no need for hand signals between them. One look was enough for them to understand how high, how far from the net and how fast the toss should be. It was a superpower, Captain Yamaguchi had dubbed. Although Tsukishima went and called it paranormal activity.

Maybe it was also the way they'd bicker and fight but always managed to get along best during a game. Grudges were short lived and scarce, because despite their apparent childishness, they rarely overstep their boundaries, and they never fail to treat the other with respect. They'd fight over who did the better receive, then share meat buns like it was no big deal. Twins did that didn't they?

It could also be the familiarity with which they'd regard each other. There was a certain brand of closeness that only they had with each other. They had a special connection through quiet stares and wordless smiles. Kageyama was never a talkative person. He mostly kept to himself and rarely ever opened up. Shouyou had barely known anything about him, but over the years they spent together, the seals that held Kageyama's gates shut tight had been worn down by Shouyou's incessant meddling and yapping. Kageyama was more expressive with him now than he used to be. Complimenting Shouyou didn't come as hard to him as it used to. It was no longer rare to high five or bump fists after a satisfying play. It was natural to hang an arm over Shouyou's shoulders. At some point, Kageyama began clasping Shouyou's hands in his before every game, just to make sure that he didn't have a fever. Twins could do that, couldn't they?

Their rivalry never disappeared. They still pushed  _ and  _ pissed each other to their limits, always, always driving the other to play better, smoother, smarter. They never lost their win count, always keeping track and finding the opportunity to rub it in the other's face. However, their rivalry had become a much more mature one--rather than the reckless desire to win all the time, they look after each other with a lens of care and awareness. Kageyama would tell Shouyou to quit racing with him when the snow was too thick. Shouyou would tell Kageyama that that was enough practice for the day lest he get sick. Twins would do that, wouldn't they?

And on particular days wherein the air between the duo was exceptionally  _ charged _ \--days when Kageyama would slip his hand in Shouyou's as they left the gym, days when Shouyou would laugh and touch Kageyama's cheek when the setter was in a grumpy mood, days when Kageyama and Shouyou would catch the other staring then blush and look away--Tsukishima would teasingly point out as he fixed his glasses, " _ My, twins don't do that, do they?" _

Shouyou realized that despite his liking for their name, the Freak Twins, he never quite looked at Kageyama as a brother, but at the same time, he was so much more than just a rival or a friend, too.

*--*--*--*

**ix.**

Shouyou, as someone who lived his life to the fullest, who seized the day and lived in the present, absolutely hated that this day had to come. Saying goodbye was never a happy occasion, and even if he wasn't parting with volleyball, he was parting with so many things that had become a huge part in his life--this gym, the school, the orange and black uniform, his kouhais--and of course, the pillars that had held up the team, his fellow third years. Graduation was meant to be a celebration, but the ugly feeling in Shouyou's stomach never did feel festive. 

On the day of their graduation, Shouyou momentarily parted with his family to visit the gym one last time. He could only spend less than an hour, because the cleaning committee would be packing up then locking the school right after the ceremony. It almost seems not worth it, but the gripping ache in his chest just won't go away if he didn't. 

Shouyou had expected the gym to be locked when he got there, but there were already voices coming from the inside. At first, he dreaded that there would be strangers inside his gym on his very last day in Karasuno, but to his relief, it turned out to be Yachi, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Kageyama.

"Told you he wasn't going to miss it," Kageyama snarked at Tsukishima, who didn't seem fazed. 

"I know, Your Majesty, it's just fun to get you all riled up," Tsukishima snickered. Shouyou felt his heart quease at the familiarity of it all because soon, this would all just be a memory.

"H-hey, Hinata! Stop looking like you're going to m-miss us! I-if y-you start crying I-I...I-I…!" Yamaguchi turned his back on them, his broad back quivering as he audibly sobbed. 

"Ta-Tadashi…!" Not long after, Yachi started crying too. And even if Shouyou hadn't meant to cry,  _ or start a cryfest, _ he couldn't stop the tears from escaping his eyes.

"You three are disgusting," Tsukishima deadpanned. 

"You guys better not lose touch! I'll have your heads if you do," Yamaguchi said through his tears. He sniffled and with a watery voice said, "That's my last order as captain."

"I thought it was to  _ 'never lose your love for volleyball. Keep that flame burning bright _ .'"

Yamaguchi cringed from the reminder of his passionate and dramatic farewell speech.

"Kageyama, you dumbass, Yamaguchi said, 'keep the flame burning  _ strong _ \--'"

Yamaguchi sighed and hooked his arms around Kageyama and Shouyou, his freckled face flushed and happy. "That was my last order to the team. This one's for the five of us."

A chorus of, "Yes, Captain!" echoed through the gym, filling the hearts of five third years who had bright futures awaiting them.

"Hinata," Kageyama called just as they were about to leave. Shouyou's heart raced. Yamaguchi and the others probably sensed the atmosphere and announced they were going to go ahead. Shouyou faced Kageyama, and in the instant that their eyes met, they knew they were thinking the same thing. 

"I'll go get the ball."

It was a quick set up. They no longer had to take down the net for other sport teams or general assemblies; this gym was solely given to the Karasuno Men's Volleyball team as a thanks for the recognition they've given their school. Shouyou liked to think that he and Kageyama and their teammates had earned this gym, and that they should be making the most of it before they could no longer be permitted to use them.

"Come on! Do that nasty jump serve at me! I  _ swear  _ I can receive it!"

"One milk box says you can't, Boke."

"Bring it on!" Shouyou agreed easily. Bet or no bet, Shouyou knew that Kageyama was trying to extend their time together, if only by a little. 

And he did receive it--a perfect A pass had there been a setter on his side of the court. Three years ago, he could only dream of receiving a serve that strong, thus proving that all his hard work had paid off.

Kageyama stared at Shouyou wordlessly, a little curiously. It was rare to have quiet moments such as this between them. Shouyou thought that maybe Kageyama was having his own bout of sadness, of reluctance to leave Karasuno. 

"Guess I owe you a milk box then," Kageyama said. 

Shouyou smiled at him. He was really happy that Kageyama was there. So happy that his smile filled his face and reddened his cheeks.

Kageyama walked towards his messenger bag which had been draped against the pole holding the net up. He took something out, crossed the net and stood in front of Shouyou.

"Here," Kageyama said, handing out a milk box--no, a phone case with the design of a milk box. "To remember me by. In Brazil."

Shouyou was so red and flustered and touched that he forgot to even accept the gift.

"You don't want it? Fine, I'll--!" 

"No, no! I want it. Thank you." When Shouyou looked up at Kageyama, his heart squeezed as he saw the smattering of red on his cheeks and nose. Kageyama was really embarrassed to be giving something like this to Shouyou. And the fact that he initiated a bet for milk suggested that he had already planned to give it beforehand, and that he expected that Shouyou would be able to receive his serve perfectly. It just made Shouyou's heart flutter all the more.

Shouyou took the phone case from Kageyama, and their fingers touched, to which both of them retracted their hands immediately, as if it had burned. Silence fell upon them again, and Shouyou felt like he should do something. Anything. Anything that would ease the ache in his heart and release the emotions brimming in his chest. But his embarrassment and nerves locked his limbs and rendered him paralyzed. It definitely didn't help that Kageyama was standing so close, almost toe to toe. He hoped that  _ Kageyama _ would do something instead, to relieve the palpable tension between them. 

Suddenly, Kageyama's hand rose to touch Shouyou's hair. Shouyou would've flinched, since it wasn't rare that Kageyama would flick his forehead, but the touch was so unbelievably gentle, it was barely there. Shouyou had the instinct to lean into the touch, pressing his head against Kageyama's fingers to prolong the contact.

"...Hurry up and get a haircut already. It's all messy now."

At those words, Shouyou loosened up from his rigidity. Seriously, what was he being so nervous for around Kageyama? It was just Kageyama. Bakageyama. Yama-yama. Same old. Shouyou didn't have to act differently around him. So Shouyou smiled a smile that rivaled the sun with the light and energy it radiated. He was just so happy with Kageyama. He never wanted it to end.

"I was just thinking of getting it cut!" Shouyou awkwardly rambled on and on about his hair, feeling very conscious of the hand that remained tangled in his locks. Shouyou imagined that they must have looked like a couple--and that thought sent a thousand butterflies raging inside his belly. 

"--I mean, it's probably not a good idea to play beach volleyball with long hair that you can't tie up like Asahi-san's, right? Or maybe I could use a headband like coach--mmph!"

Shouyou didn't register it at first. He didn't even  _ know  _ what was happening until he felt Kageyama's hand grip his hair tighter, bringing Shouyou back to his senses and to the realization that Kageyama is kissing him.

Heat immediately exploded from the pit of his stomach, and a thousand thoughts swarmed inside his head--Kageyama was kissing him! It was his first kiss! He knew he felt something for Kageyama, but he didn't know it was mutual! What if someone came in at this moment? What did this kiss mean? Did Kageyama like him? What should Shouyou do? Is he kissing him right? Is he supposed to use his tongue? Move his lips? Why did he just do this now, when they're about to graduate? When he's about to leave for Brazil?

Kageyama pulled away, and even if Shouyou was too busy overthinking to properly enjoy the kiss, he didn't want him to stop. He wanted Kageyama to keep kissing him, for as long as they're still high school students and he's still in Japan. 

"I'm sorry," Kageyama muttered close to Shouyou's lips. "I was overwhelmed with the urge to kiss you. I think I realized just now that I like you."

Shouyou sputtered. "Just now?! And you--and you just went and  _ kissed _ me? Right when you  _ just realized?" _

As always, when Shouyou was loud, Kageyama would compete with the volume.

"I don't know what I was supposed to do! I'm not good at this stuff! It's not volleyball!"

"Well, that's not fair," Shouyou exclaimed, but it came out shaky. He could feel the waterworks coming. "It's not fair that I've liked you for months now, and you're  _ just _ realizing. And we're graduating. And I'm leaving." Tears pooled at his eyes. If he blinked, they'd fall.

Kageyama stared at him blankly. "You what?"

"Idiot! Don't make me repeat it!"

"Boke! Don't make that face! I said I'm sorry!"

Shouyou gripped the phone case tightly in his right hand, furiously trying to keep his tears at bay. 

"I'm sorry it took me so long," Kageyama said. "I think I've liked you all this time. I realized it  _ now  _ because I guess it never really hit me that I wouldn't be seeing you on a daily basis anymore after today."

Shouyou's heart couldn't take it, so he cried again. He didn't know how Kageyama was able to say all that with a straight face. But because it was Kageyama who said it, it just made it more real. 

"O-oi! Hinata boke! Stop crying!"

Shouyou sniffed and dried his tears. "If you think about it, you were the first to break and confess, so I win, right?"

"You liked me first, technically, but if that gets you to stop crying, fine, you win," Kageyama grumbled. Truly, nothing had changed. This had been their dynamic since the beginning. The only thing different was that this time, they get to openly stare at the other more, shamelessly. And that their cheeks were in a perpetual state of blush.

"Does this mean we're…?" 

Shouyou drew his eyes to the phone chase in his hand, then he returned his gaze to Kageyama who looked nervous for the very first time. Hinata had to bite his smile away. He was elated that he could make Kageyama nervous, when not even a match against the strongest opponents could. It was nice to know that Kageyama could've been his boyfriend if he just asked.  _ Could have _ and  _ if _ , anyway.

"You really are an idiot, Kageyama-kun," Shouyou mused. His smile remained, but it held a tinge of sadness that even his bright eyes couldn't hide. "Don't go insinuating things that you don't mean."

Kageyama's eyes widened, taken aback with Shouyou's answer. "Hey. What are you saying?"

Shouyou stepped back. "Why'd you think I never confessed to you all this time? The moment I realized I liked you, I wanted to tell you, but I didn't."

"Why then? Because you were scared that I'd reject you?" Kageyama's voice was starting to rise again. He was getting frustrated. 

"Because I know it would've just ended. Now. When we graduate." It wasn't easy for Shouyou to say the things he was saying. It really hurt to say the truth out loud, but it seemed that Kageyama didn't realize it himself yet. Shouyou guessed it was because he just found out about his feelings, but Shouyou--Shouyou had thought this through. He had fantasized and daydreamed of the possibilities that could be, but it all led to this point--graduation day wherein they were presented a crossroads.

"You're heading for the V. League. I'm going to Rio. We're both going to be very busy. And you and I both know that volleyball takes up the priority seat in our hearts." Shouyou, as painful as this conversation was, was talking calmly. Like he had accepted this truth long ago. 

"I understand," Kageyama said, but he looked really ugly; his face was contorted all sorts of ways, like it was being pulled at--oh no, he was going to  _ cry-- _

"Bakageyama! Why are  _ you  _ crying this time?!"

"I don't know! My chest hurts! It's all your fault, Boke! Hinata Boke! Boke!"

Shouyou wrapped his arms around Kageyama's middle and shoved his face into his chest. "I'm sorry. I just think that this is the least painful option."

"I know, stupid. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt at all."

"I'll still call you, you know. And I'll watch your games, whichever team you end up on," Shouyou mumbled, his voice muffled by Kageyama's shirt. "I know you're gonna make it big. You're my rival after all. You need to be somewhat good to be able to keep up with me."

Shouyou felt Kageyama snicker through his chest. "You're an ass. Go kill them in Rio."

Shouyou looked up at Kageyama's face, bodies still pressed together. Shouyou made a teasing face. "That's really scary, Kageyama-kun. Why would I kill people in Rio? That's a crime."

Kageyama turned red and averted his eyes away. "You know what I meant, dumbass!"

And Shouyou knew what he said and he stood by it; he really did think that it would be best if he and Kageyama didn't enter a relationship, especially not when they have their careers to work on, but seeing his best friend, his setter, and partner looking all flustered and cute, Shouyou didn't have the self control to not kiss him, one last time.

This kiss lasted longer, as neither of them seemed too keen on letting the other go. They both understood that that would be their last. At least, for as long as their careers hindered them from being together. Shouyou didn't know how to kiss, but he was pretty sure that Kageyama didn't either, so that made him more comfortable to just savor the moment and enjoy the feeling of Kageyama's lips on his.

It all ended too soon, and it was time to go. Shouyou laxed his arms and stepped back. 

"Last game?"

"Yeah."

Kageyama picked the ball up and crossed back to his side of the court. He made six steps past the service line. Shouyou widened his stance and braced himself for the incoming serve. Shouyou bumped it and sent it back to Kageyama's side. Kageyama received, tossed, then spiked it back at Shouyou. Shouyou received it with more control this time. He set the ball high for himself then kicked off the ground, relishing in the feel of being mid air before spiking it hard at Kageyama's block. The ball fell on Kageyama's side of the court, but he managed to get it up high with a quick bump of his left hand. Shouyou distanced himself from the net. Kageyama could easily spike a high ball close to the net like that even without a run up, but to his surprise, the setter feinted and Shouyou was forced to dive for the ball and send it straight to the other side.

Kageyama received it easily, set the ball and aimed right at the corner of the court, taking advantage of Shouyou's recovery time from the dive. Except he underestimated Shouyou's speed and unwillingness to let the ball fall and let it be game over, high school over. Shouyou managed to receive the spike despite being disoriented prior. He watched the ball rise up into the air. He had bumped it, but it was a bump meant for a setter to intercept. Another perfect A pass. The ball dropped to the floor.

That was the end of their high school lives.

"See you later, Kageyama."

"Yeah...See you later."

Shouyou realized that things were probably going to change from then on, but he held fast to the trust that he and Kageyama would face each other again someday, this time with only a net to keep them from each other. 

*--*--*--*

**x.**

They didn't keep in touch. 

It wasn't an active choice; it was a natural gradient that had happened over time. They were both busy people. As the years passed, they began to talk less and less, until their messages were reduced to holiday and birthday greetings. Shouyou had watched the Olympics with Pedro and some volleyball friends in the living room, and he had been roaring in excitement over Kageyama's service aces, proudly exclaiming that he had played with him in the same team, even bragging to his roommate that Kageyama Tobio had confessed to him. (They didn't believe it, those condescending punks.) Shouyou saw Kageyama everywhere on social networking sites, and he just understood that with that kind of sudden inflation in fame, Kageyama would just get a whole lot less time on his hands. It was fine. Shouyou had a lot of other things keeping him busy too. It was terribly sad when Shouyou came to the realization that he and Kageyama weren't as close as they used to be, but, like everything else, that sense of loneliness passed too, with time. 

It was a little unsettling how gradually losing contact with Kageyama didn't pain him as much as he thought it would, but Shouyou supposed that he was completely on the mark with what he had said before they went their separate ways: they'd never work out, because they loved volleyball more than each other. When volleyball called Shouyou to Rio, of course he followed. And when volleyball pulled Kageyama away from him, he had to respect that too. Maybe it had something to do with knowing that they'd both understand each other when it came to their reasons. They wouldn't have to explain themselves to each other. They'd just know. And if they see each other again and have the chance to rekindle their closeness again, Shouyou didn't think it would be awkward at all. That was just how they worked.

Even in their high school days, they'd go about their own ways to strengthen themselves. During the first training camp with Nekoma and Fukurodani, while Shouyou trained his blocking, Kageyama practiced his new set. And right after topping the Miyagi prefecture, while Kageyama trained with under-19 power players, Shouyou did his best as ball boy in the training camp for first years. 

Their friendship never faded, and although this time there was a greater distance between them for a longer duration, Shouyou knew that it never will. He had long since realized that. 

So Shouyou worked hard at getting stronger, because when they meet again, (and they definitely will, Shouyou guaranteed it) he should only be in top form so he could defeat Kageyama once and for all.

It was a pleasant ride to the venue. Shouyou didn't sleep--he couldn't sleep. Excitement was coursing through his veins and leaking out of his pores. Today is the day. It's his debut game in the league--he has made it. He finally made it. The smell of air salonpas when they entered the arena was intoxicating. It brought him back to his very first match in middle school, when the shrimpy, inexperienced, naive Shouyou first sauntered inside the gymnasium for a tournament, determined and hopeful. 

When an ever familiar voice calls out to him on his way to the comfort room, jolts rush down from the back of his neck to the tips of his toes. 

"I'm not the kind of guy who gets stomach troubles before games anymore," Shouyou says tensely, testing the waters.

There's a thrum of eagerness buzzing underneath Shouyou's skin. He's excited to see the man that Kageyama Tobio has become. He's eager to get to know him once more (possibly, maybe, even fall in love all over again). He has grown taller, built muscle and lost a part of his fringe. He's very attractive in person; no wonder he was casted for that Power Curry commercial. However, while Shouyou is anticipating a fresh new side of Kageyama he's never seen before, a part of him can't help feeling apprehensive over the possibility that Kageyama might have grown too differently, that he might have completely lost his old self, that he might have become someone Shouyou won't recognize at all 

"You'd better not, you runt," Kageyama replies just as stiffly, calmly even, not like his younger self who had a tendency to yell everything angrily when it came to Shouyou.

"Kageyama-kun…! You've grown up!" The jest comes out of Shouyou's mouth with ease, and just as naturally, Kageyama reaches out to hit him, which Shouyou dodges reflexively, just like old times. Shouyou thinks that they're gonna be just fine.

"Man, it's been long, huh? I haven't seen you in  _ years!" _

"You could've called when you landed in Japan," Kageyama sulks--not evidently, but the slight pout in his voice betrays his emotions.

"I wanted to make our reunion dramatic," Shouyou says cheekily. "Kageyama-kun, if you wanted to see me so badly,  _ you _ could have called  _ me _ ."

"In my defense, Boke, how was I supposed to know if you wanted me to call? You're the one who was returning; you should've been the first to call, idiot!"

"That's such an old fashioned way of thinking. And you should know by now, that I always want you to call me."

Those words probably caught Kageyama off guard, because he doesn't have a quick rebuttal ready. 

"I'm sorry, then…for not calling."

Shouyou knows what Kageyama means. 

He smiles wide and true. "You're forgiven." 

Kageyama's smirk lets Shouyou know that he understood.

"Well then, why don't we see how we've changed? You technically can't call me a shrimp anymore." Hinata pushes his jacket sleeve to reveal his forearms. "I bet I can beat you in an arm wrestling match now."

"Want to try me?" Kageyama has that familiar competitive face on. Shouyou is satisfied to see it; it feels nostalgic, like they're back to being high school buddies again.

"Later!" Shouyou promises. Now he has an excuse to meet with him after the game. It's a good first step. Somehow, he manages to become even more excited, now for a different reason than just his debut game.

"Wouldja mind not picking a fight with  _ my  _ wing spiker?  _ Hmmm _ ?" Atsumu appears and places a possessive arm around Shouyou's shoulders. Shouyou finds amusement and satisfaction in the way Kageyama's eye subtly twitches.

Bokuto appears. Ushijima, Hoshiumi and Sakusa appear. The hallway to the bathroom is chaotic. Shouyou still needs to shit. But there's a comforting buzz in the air among them; nothing like a little high school rivalry to intensify the immense anticipation for the Schweiden Adlers vs. MSBY Black Jackals match. Being able to be here in new teams with old friends from the court, basking in the pre-game tension, kind of makes the pain of holding it in worth it.

The exhaustion after a lost game is always heavier than the exhaustion after a victory. Luckily for the MSBY Black Jackals, they are exempt from dragging their tired feet back to their bus. The roar of the crowd is deafening as Shouyou takes the winning score with a fearless and unexpected dump, shocking everyone in the arena, players and audience alike. Shouyou gets smothered by his teammates' sweaty buff bodies; Bokuto lifts him up in the air in glee. Everyone has smiles on their faces, even the Adlers, each one affected by the sheer happy energy emanating from their opponents. 

They shake hands with each other, interchanging friendly congratulations and promises of winning next time. When Shouyou reaches Kageyama's outstretched hand, the opposing setter has a smile on his face--unadulterated and free. He looks so pleased and proud, as if he hadn't just lost a game. It's a rare sight--no, actually, Shouyou has never seen this softness in Kageyama before. It's doing all sorts of things to his tummy.

"Hey, Yama-yama! What's with that smile? What, did we beat you so bad it messed up your head?" Nothing like a little bit of gay-panicked banter to ease the mood.

"You haven't beat me yet, Hinata boke. We still have an arm wrestling match to settle!" 

"Can't wait," Shouyou says brightly before yanking Kageyama's hand, making him duck and cross to the other side of the net where Shouyou pulls him into a tight hug. 

The crowd erupts once more, and honestly, Shouyou wishes that the embrace would last forever, that they'd be given more time to make for the two years that they've spent apart, that they'd be given the chance to let this moment really seep in perhaps develop into something hopeful, but before long, he's getting whisked away by his captain to give their respects to their supporters and then to vacate the arena. 

"Hey, Sho-chan. We're heading out; are you sure you don't need help looking for your knee pads?" 

"Yeah, you can go ahead, Atsumu-san. I won't look for too long. I'll leave if I can't find them." That's a big fat lie. Shouyou's knee pads aren't missing. They're tucked neatly into his duffel bag along with his drenched jersey. 

"You get ten minutes, then. We'll go ahead," Meian says. Shouyou pretends to search for his gear as everybody files out of the dressing room. He finds himself getting impatient with the way everyone is moving so slowly, inadvertently shaving off of his ten minutes.

When he's sure that everybody's at a safe distance away from him, Shouyou sneaks out to the men's bathroom. He finds Kageyama there leaning against the sink, phone in hand. 

"Hey."

Kageyama turns to face him, wide eyed and red cheeked. He hurriedly hides his phone in his pocket. 

"Oh hoh, Kageyama-kun~ what were you looking at in your phone~" Shouyou teases.

"Suga-san sent me an extremely zoomed out picture of us hugging earlier...it's stupid," Kageyama mumbles, eyes looking everywhere but Shouyou.

Shouyou finds his shyness adorable. So he had been looking at a picture of them? That's fucking cute. Shouyou wants to cover him with kisses--but that would not be appropriate, right? They still have a lot of rebuilding to do. Nevertheless, Shouyou is endeared all the same. 

"What, did you set it as your phone wallpaper or something?" Shouyou meant it as a jest, but when he doesn't get a response from Kageyama, it's his turn to get all flustered and nervous.

"W-wait, you really did…?"

Kageyama turns into a complete tomato. "So what, Hinata boke?! That's not any of your business!"

Shouyou knows he shouldn't rush. Shouyou knows they haven't seen each other for two years, that maybe things have changed between them, and maybe he won't even like the guy Kageyama is now. Shouyou knows that it could just be that he hasn't seen Kageyama in so long and is just so elated to see him that he mistakes it for something more. Shouyou knows that he shouldn't rush head-first into  _ whatever this is _ ; he doesn't even know if it's going to work out this time, or if Kageyama still likes him. Shouyou knows all that, but Shouyou also  _ feels.  _

Shouyou feels the butterflies as strong and fluttery as ever in his stomach. Shouyou feels the affection in Kageyama's actions and words. Shouyou feels the rapid beating of his heart whenever he sees Kageyama. Shouyou feels that maybe his heart is trying to tell him something. Shouyou feels his heart screaming Kageyama Tobio's name.

Shouyou gingerly takes one of Kageyama's hands in his. He closes his fingers around his old teammate's well maintained ones. 

"O-oi, Hinata boke…! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Arm wrestling," Shouyou says cheekily. He grins up at Kageyama and witnesses the moment that the closed off boy's defenses come crashing down at the mere sight of Shouyou's smile. Kageyama releases an exasperated sigh and rests his forehead against Shouyou's. The spiker is immensely honored to have such an effect on Kageyama. He can't help feeling like he's special, like he's the only one allowed to see this guarded boy--no,  _ man-- _ this vulnerable. Kageyama looks at him like he's a dream, and at that moment, Shouyou thinks that he must be absolutely stupid to have thought that he could ever lose his feelings for Kageyama, when not even his absence from his life was able to deteriorate it one bit. 

"I have four minutes left," Shouyou says sadly. "Or else my team is going to leave without me."

"Then just ride with us," Kageyama deadpans. It's really amazing how he does it without a trace of hesitation.

"You really are something, aren't you?"

"You're always slipping away," Kageyama whispers so quietly that Shouyou would have missed it if they aren't so close to each other. The way Kageyama says it makes the hair at the back of his neck stand, and shivers run all throughout his body. Shouyou's heart feels like it's being crushed by a 40 kg dumbbell.

"You keep finding a reason to leave me, but never a way to stay." Kageyama's free hand cups Shouyou's cheek with a surprising tenderness.

This is Kageyama asking him to stay. Kageyama is asking him to stay. Sometimes, because he's so guarded, Shouyou forgets that Kageyama was the first to confess, that it's always Kageyama who makes an effort to keep him by his side. Shouyou has always been scared or too apprehensive of getting hurt or hurting Kageyama that he ended up shying away from him instead. And maybe all this time, Shouyou still couldn't fully believe Kageyama's feelings, because it's such an unreal concept. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he worried that at some point, Kageyama would come to realize that maybe a rival is all that Shouyou is to him, and Shouyou would then be left to forever deal with the pain and frustration of pining. Shouyou's brain sought to protect his heart, but this time, it's Kageyama who is gently prying his mind's tight grasp off Shouyou's feelings. Kageyama is saying that right now, Shouyou doesn't have to protect his heart anymore, because if he's willing to entrust it to Kageyama, he'll be the one keeping it safe.

And  _ God,  _ maybe if Shouyou realized that sooner, he could've saved them years of missing each other. Because if Kageyama would ask Shouyou now and Shouyou then if he would trust him with his heart, he would. He really would have.

"I'm sorry," Shouyou apologizes. "I'm really, really sorry."

"122-121, in your favor," Kageyama utters in a painfully soft voice.

There seems to be something blocking Shouyou's throat, keeping him from saying anything. His breath just hitches helplessly against Kageyama's mouth.

"Don't think I would let you run off with the score in your favor. You're not getting rid of me that easily." 

It's a promise that he, without fail, will always stay, and he expresses it in the most Kageyama Tobio way possible. 

Shouyou can't possibly refuse. 

Ten minutes have long passed, but the Jackals can wait. Kageyama Tobio however, has waited long enough. 

Shouyou closes the gap between them, finally eliminating completely the distance that had been separating them for years. Kageyama responds with an intense fervor, deepening this kiss that has been a long time coming. 

They spent two years and ten minutes apart. And now they'll spend the rest of a lifetime together, may it be by fate's doing, or by his own force. 

It's at that moment that Shouyou realizes that he loves Kageyama Tobio with all 172.2 centimeters of his being, probably this whole time. And from now on, Shouyou is going to hold on as tight as he can, because he seriously doubts he'd ever be as lucky to find a Kageyama Tobio--a best friend, a partner, a rival, a soulmate, a  _ home _ \--in his next life. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope u liked it 🥺 kudos and comments are much much appreciated 🥺 i read every single one! 💕🌸


End file.
